The Queen in Red
I loved dating games, visual novels and hacked ROMs. So, when i came across this masterpiece, i sure had to download it! It was a frighting experiencce. I registered all the log in this page. Enjoy! I - The Alice Challenge When i got bored of playing Sweet Love, Eldarya, Anticlove and all that games, i got addicted to... morbid things. Reading creepypastas growed my love for games - hacked games. Ben Drowned's version of Majora's Mask, anything with .exe on the name... I just loved it! So, in a sunny day of summer vacation on my mother's house, i found something interesting. One of my friends suggested me via email a hacking rom site called Dot9.net. The layout was lovely and creepy at the same time. Broken pink and red hearts in harmony made this site one of my top 10 favorites of the millenium. Something caught my attention - a beautiful thumb of a game called 'The Queen in Red'. I felt like i was looking at some kind of sequel of Long Live the Queen - one of my favorite games, i recommend to everyone. - There was some kind of prelude written. I think it's great to highlight that. You may also think so when i explain this game. "once there was a girl named alice alice wasn't an good girl to him alice became queen alice. needed. to die." And that's it. Strange, no? And for adding something even more strange... that was the page. No download links. Nothing. I tried to represent some creepypasta clichés. Nothing happened. I didn't wanted to give up, so i clicked in every corner i could until a message appeared. "hey you wanna play this?" There was only 2 options: Yes and Yes. I really wanted to play it, so i clicked. "no no no that is a mistake im sorry" I clicked Yes again. "what are you doing you wanna die" I clicked... Yes. Wow, that was getting strange. I loved it! "im afraid hes watching grab it i dont need it anymore if you see him run '' ''do not look at him" Him? Who was "him"? But the tab closed and my Download thing opened in an .exe file: "TheQueenInRed.exe". Now this is getting intense! I think that's proposital to make a better experience for the player and a more frightening atmosphere. I opened. The opening was relaxed and calming while it DID explain the story correctly a terrible english... I'm translating it for you. It's kind of relevant to what happened later, so please, look at it! "It all happened in a day of storm. A kingdom named Wonderland was suffering of problems. Their First Alice has gone away. So the kingdom thinked and thinked. Finally, someone has made a word out of that madness. Why don't we make our kingdom visible?' - said an commoner. - 'We can find another Alice! But how do we make that? The commoner laughed. He swirled and swirled a vortex, until it started to fade away into a blurred sky. The sky was now darker." After that, the game froze when it saw i was going to get some tea. Wow! I sat back into my chair to continue the playthrough. "A girl named Alice" - 'wait, i have to stop now. I want you to know this "Alice" girl is super relevant to the story. '- "was sleeping that night. A pure, relaxing spiritual dream... Fall into Wonderland she did." That moment, that pure and relaxing music turned into the only one that will NOT change through the entire game - a mix between one instrumental of one Vocaloid song, "Alice Human Sacrifice", and piano. Madness crazy. A voice, very robotic, started singing in the same tune of the already mentioned song: "this alice became friends of everyone her career out of queen soon it was begun but what if she said she wanted to go back home... The Alice Challenge has begun" I couldn't continue to play that day because i had to attend something with my mom, and when i actually got free time to play it, i was so tired i slept. I had strange dreams that night, lol! Wait for the next log to be posted! -Nyan II - The First Alice Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Gaming Category:Original Story